The Demon Kingdom
The Demon Kingdom as the name suggests is a section of the mortal world, governed and run by demons. In order of hierarchy, the Demon Kingdom consists of The Demon Lord and her husband, daughters of the Demon Lord, allied Queens (Those individuals at the pinnacle of their species' level, example: The four matrons of the Bovitauride species.), Succubi, Vampires, Incubi and Mamonme fall near the bottom. The Demon Kingdom is largely similar to the rest of the mortal world, though with notable differences. For one, the area is saturated with demon energy. The light in the Demon Kingdom is far more vivid than in regions outside its boundaries, with reports claiming that flowers and plants are so appealing that one may never notice the mamonme lurking behind them. Shadows are also different, having a notable indigo hue when compared to shadows elsewhere. Plants in this region typically have been warped by demon energy and have gained a type of luminescence which is best viewed in the deep indigo shade of night. Flowers too have been warped and take on forms which are more relevant to the Succubi in charge of this realm, namely, flowers and fruits resemble hearts and tubules of various forms. The Demon Kingdom is a dangerous place for heroes and members of the Luminaire as mamonme are far stronger here than anywhere else. The potent demon energies present greatly enhance any charm skills and abilities which mamonme might use to ensnare or entrap a potential mate, it is not unheard of for entire platoons to go missing when attempting a breach. Beings in this realm are far more lustful than those who choose to live outside, however this lustful nature is often coupled with intense loneliness as human males are few and far between in this region. It is for this precise reason that many mamonme women leave the Demon Kingdom in search of a human mate. The Demon Kingdom is ruled over by the Demon Lord Seretique vi Alloriel, her name is derived from Serenna meaning calm, and tique from the word lunatique meaning whimsical, thus her mother envisioned her as being a calm yet whimsical child. The Demon Lord's ideals are the creation of a world of peaceful co-existance between humans and mamonme, where the two races can live in a state of mutual lustful bliss and harmony. Although this may seem to be a noble concept, the Demon Lord, and mamonme-kind's own natures reveal serious flaws in her plan. The problem is that mamonme-kind and humans are not the only dominant races on the planet. This is not deemed as an issue as the Demon Lord simply corrupts or taints those who are not mamonme so that they will become her subjects. This has already occured, specifically concerning the Alva, Merfolk and Naga races, essentially causing the extinction of these races in their original forms. Another issue is the fact that the Demon Lord views males who have become Incubi as true human males without taking into account the fact that a human and an incubus are two entirely different beings. Finally, mamonme are unable to give birth to human children and are only capable of having daughters of their own kind. This is a serious issue as eventually the humans left on the planet will dwindle to non-existence, which will mean no potential mates for the mamonme themselves. In recent times the Demon Lord Seretique has shown an increasing lack of enthusiasm towards solving the issues she originally promised to solve and has become more and more consumed with lust for her husband instead. This has caused some mamonme to question who they should truly serve. Notable locations within the Demon Kingdom * The Citadel of Desires * Tears of the Fallen * Seretique's Villa * The Aerdanic Gardens * Gravsborough * Fernal Lake * The Eddir Briar Gallery demonkingdomsmountainroad.png|A mountain road in the wilderness of the Demon Kingdoms. A small village can be seen in the distance. demonkingdoms3.png|The open fields of the rural regions of the Demon Kingdoms. A small mud wasp homestead can be seen in the distance. Category:Demon Kingdom Category:Locations